


A cherry on top

by dicie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Horror, Breast Expansion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicie/pseuds/dicie
Summary: Iwaizumi is stubborn as hell and Oikawa knows how to push his buttons. Though he didn't think Iwaizumi would seethisone through.Or: the one where Iwaizumi drinks a magic potion to give himself breasts and it's all Oikawa's fault.





	A cherry on top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Square Pudding (mistaken)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistaken/gifts).



Hajime presses his lips into a thin line as he turns the bottle over and reads the instructions for a third time. 

The list is simple enough:  
1\. Remove all clothing from upper body  
2\. Drink.

This is stubbornness of the worst kind, as he's well aware. Oikawa had _somehow_ twisted an offhand comment about liking breasts into him wanting _Oikawa_ to have breasts, and from there into him upholding societal constructs of transmisogyny and sexism. By liking tits.

Oikawa had then claimed that he would allow himself to be swayed by Hajime's bigoted urges only if he'd experience it for himself. 

So here Hajime is. Turning over a bottle of liquid that will give him "Tits to turn heads, and raise them, too!" 

He doesn't even want Oikawa to get breasts, is the thing. He thinks the guy is too attractive as it is, even if Hajime's dick will twitch at barely the thought of Oikawa with soft breasts to sink his fingers into while he can see Oikawa's cock growing hard from only Hajime's fingers on his chest. Oikawa should not be allowed breasts. 

Not to mention _Oikawa_ doesn't like them. He's perfectly content to sleep with people who have them — Sugawara the case in point — but he'll take the model without the cherry on top every time. (Like the fucker would ever eat a fruit.)

Hajime looks down at his (mostly) flat chest, and its small brown nipples and sighs. 

The shopkeeper who sold him the bottle didn't give him a second glance before she handed it over. He'd asked whether this one was the lowest strength, and she'd confirmed, but given that confirmation was her saying "Yeah" and holding out a hand for coin, he can't help but be somewhat trepidatious as he uncorks the bottle. It hits him with a whiff of what can only be described as vaginal musk.

"Fuck," he says and sniffs it again, as if he can acclimatize himself to oud de pussy. He can't remember the last time he went down on someone with a vagina, and it's not the smell that would get him picking up the habit again.

He considers calling the whole thing off for the thousandth time. But he's certain that Oikawa's face will be worth it when he realises that he's trapped himself into getting them as well. 

Hajime takes a small swallow of the potion, before he can think himself out of it. Worst comes to worst he can take something to shrink them again. 

He waits. The taste of vagina coats his mouth, but nothing seems to happen. He's pretty sure there should be a tingling, or a warmth. Hell, even pain would indicate _something_.

"Shit fuck," he snaps, and tips the rest of the potion down his throat, in deep glugs so that he doesn't have time to taste it before it's hitting his stomach.

Still, nothing happens.

He swears again, and turns over the now empty bottle, this time looking for some clue that he's been had. Maybe the reason the shopkeeper hadn't given a shit about what he was buying is the whole store is a sham. 

He pinches a nipple. It stays put. Small and brown.

After a handful of minutes, he decides to stop watching his own anatomy, reasoning that the fact that he had taken the potion while _believing_ it would give him breasts means that Oikawa should follow through on his side as well. Maybe. If he gets Oikawa a potion that works.

He's halfway through making dinner when he freezes. He kept his shirt off, just in case, and he's glad once it's all over, because from there he doesn't have a coherent thought in his body.

His throat grows warm with a feverish heat as he voices a moan straight from his gut. His mind is immediately clouded with lust, and he bucks into his own hand for lack of something else that's warm and willing. He's glad for the arousal and the warmth that coats him from the inside out, because his skin pulls itself apart before his eyes as the breast tissue beneath it swells, and it hurts like hell, even though it stitches itself together again in silvery scar tissue within seconds.

He sags to the floor and just barely registers grazing his arm on the corner of the kitchen table as he clutches the new weight of his breasts in his hands. 

He thinks he might try to push them back and inside himself, but the motion only makes his arousal climb to new heights. His cock leaks where it curves against his stomach. 

 

At some point he must black out, while clutching his own breasts, because when he wakes up, he's surprised not to have them in his hands. He doesn't feel _anything_ as he wakes, which registers as odd, in a dull way. He doesn't have much of an urge to, but he figures that opening his eyes is the right thing to do, so he does.

He can't have been out long, because the light coming through the window is still the orange glow of sunset, and he blinks at it as he hears the front door open and Oikawa call out that he's home. 

"Hey," Hajime croaks, as Oikawa rushes to him and crouches, not knowing where to put his hands. "Pretty nice, right?" he says and laughs. 

"Look at me," Oikawa says, tilting Hajime's head up.

Hajime pulls himself upright, and lightly smacks Oikawa's fussing away. "'m fine. Jus' drunk." Because he's pretty sure that's right. He doesn't feel _bad_ just slow, and off balance although... He laughs again. "I got tits for you." 

"I see that," Oikawa says with a sniff. He looks them over as Hajime holds them up. There's a _lot_ of them, and his fingers sink into the soft flesh.

"Think the chick sold me the wrong one," he says, frowning at them. "Said I wanted small ones."

"Iwa-chan is the most stupid," Oikawa says. "He always gets into trouble and this time I wasn't even here to watch!" He sounds worried, but Hajime can't think to do more than grin.

"You're gonna look so hot," he says.

Oikawa's eyes widen, his hands rise to cover his chest, and fear radiates from him.

In the moment, Hajime is certain it was totally worth it.


End file.
